A Very Madden 08 Christmas
A Very Madden 08 Christmas is the 50th episode of Scott The Woz uploaded on 17 December 2017YouTube - A Very Madden 08 Christmas - Scott The Woz - 17 December 2017, retrieved 15 October 2019. Plot WARNING! This section contains spoilers for A Very Madden 08 Christmas, proceed with caution... Since there aren't enough holidays during the month of December, Scott (Scott Wozniak) moves the first 23 days of December into the brand-new month of Bluth and creates new holidays for the first 17 days of Bluth. However, between Bluth 18th and Bluth 23rd are reserved for empathy. Scott checks the mail to find an invitation to a Vegan's Anonymous Gathering (V.A.G.) by the Vegan's Anonymous Society (V.A.S.). After the beginning credits, Scott is at the V.A.S. meeting place. He meets a mute vegan (Jason Kidd), Terry Lesler (Joe Robertson), and Jeb (Sam Essig). Terry reveals that the V.A.S. is currently working on reducing the levels of dairy, which are unusually high due to the Christmas season. Jeb unzips Scott's jacket to reveal a carton of milk taped to Scott's shirt. Scott makes it up to them with a copy of Madden 08. After Scott talks about the game, Terry says that "Madden 08 doesn't really speak to us." A boomer (Jacob Rahe) then walks in with a copy of Madden 09, which sends Scott into a rage, destroying the copy of the game. Scott goes to Target and finds a Wendy's employee (Dominic Mattero) and he helps Scott find the Madden section of the store. He finds a copy of Madden 18, which sends Scott into a further rage. Out of spite, he steals every copy of Madden 18 from the store, puts them in a trash bag, and hides them in a fridge at the V.A.S. meeting place. Two police officers (Jacob Rahe, Brendon Donahue) find out about the copies of Madden 18 being stolen and put Officer Steel Wool (Jared Wise) on the case. Scott tries to forget the events by playing Madden 08, only to find he has developed a numbness for Madden 08's effects, and the bag of supplies he prepared just in case something like this were to happened has no effects on him. Scott tries to brush his teeth but accidentally brushes using Raid. He faints and is put in a dream turned nightmare, where a copy of Madden 08 (voiced by Terrance Nicholson) tells Scott he dishonored his legacy. He wakes up to a hallucination of Luis Castillo (voiced by Scott Wozniak). Meanwhile, at the police station, cop #1 notices that there is a large trace of Madden 18 at the V.A.S. meeting place, and Officer Steel Wool has only been driving in a circle for the past half an hour. The cops decide to raid the V.A.S. meeting place themselves and successfully find the copies of Madden 18. Meanwhile, Scott admits to Luis Castillo he stole the copies because they liked "the wrong version of Madden" and he didn't like the idea of new Madden games. Scott finds out that the V.A.S. has been arrested because of the copies of Madden 18 being stolen and decides to go outside for a moment, where he meets again with the Wendy's employee. Scott realizes that people are entitled to believe what they want and what he did was wrong. Scott goes to the V.A.S. meeting place to confess to the crime, but Madden 28 was just announced and Madden 18 becomes virtually worthless. Scott apologizes to the recently freed V.A.S., but they don't accept his apology. Later on Christmas Eve, Scott gets a gift bag containing Madden 08 for the Nintendo DS, which Scott claimed he didn't own before, Madden 09 for the Nintendo DS, and an invitation to the Vigorous Advanced Gathering of Righteous Acronym Maniacs (V.A.G. RAM), and the end credits begin. References Category:Scott The Woz Season 1